pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Island (Episode)
'''New Island is the twenty first episode of the Fourth Season of Adventures In Kanto. The story is cancelled, but the content that would have happened in it still happened. ' Story - Cancelled '''This Episode features Major Moments in the entire series, and it is strongly reccomended to hold off reading it until it is complete. ' Zapdos soars through the air, with Scott and Jill on its back. Both of them ten-year-olds, Zapdos is sure to fly carefully. Scott and Jill look at each other, both curious and terrified of where they are headed. Suddenly, a small island is shown in the distance, getting bigger and bigger as they get closer. Zapdos glances at the children, trying to tell them that the island was their destination. Zapdos slows down, and swoops down towards a beach. Covering the island is a strange temple-like struture, with Jill examining the curious building. Scott and Jill both jump off upon landing, as Scott's Ivysaur jumps to its trainer's side. Jill: Zapdos... Why are we here? Zapdos shakes its head, and begins flying back into the air. Jill: What are you going!? Don't go! Zapdos glares at the girl, and flies off, out of sight. Jill: YOU CAN'T LEAVE US IN THIS ISLAND ALONE! Scott: Jill, SSSSH!! Jill: What? Scott: Look! Jill walks over to Scott and Ivysaur, ducking behind a damp black rock. In the distance, several black helicopters are seen, emerging from the fog and flying towards the island. Scott: They could be here to rescue us! Jill: ...No... Look what's on the helicopters. Scott looks a bit further, noticing a bright red 'R' on the top of each vehicle. Scott: ...R... For Rocket... Jill: This can't be good... As Scott and Jill be sure to keep themselves hidden, the helicopters begin landing, with several members of the vicious team exiting the aircraft. As soon as they land, they quickly stand in a straight line with their hands behind their back, awaitng their leader's arrival. The final helicopter comes into view, much bigger in size that the previous aircraft. A blonde woman with curly hair exits first, followed by Scout. Lastly, the leader, Giovanni, with a Persian by his side. Scott: Giovanni! And... The Viridian City Gym Leader!? Jill once again shushes down Scott, trying to pay very close attention to Giovanni. Giovanni walks along the line of recruits, with his two henchmen close behind. Giovanni: Here we are. Domino, do you have the item? The blonde woman behind him steps up, holding out a small silver container. Domino: Yes sir! Giovanni: Perfect, the we're good to go. Move in! The team begins marching forward, with Giovanni waiting in the back, letting everyone else go first. Jill: Alright Scott, follow me... We need to see what they're up to! Jill helps Scott to his feet, and they both slowly start sneaking up towards the group, when a loud yelp from Ivysaur catches their attention. They turn around, seeing a giant body in a Team Rocket suit smiling evily at them, only feet away. Category:Episodes